1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to steam ovens and, more particularly, to a steam oven which accomplishes a desired insulating effect for a cooking cavity without using any insulating material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, steam ovens are cooking apparatuses used to cook foods with the heat of steam generated therein.
Conventional steam ovens include an outer casing to define an appearance thereof, an inner casing, which is provided in the outer casing, to define a cooking cavity therein, and a steam generator to supply steam into the cooking cavity. Therefore, the conventional steam ovens cook foods with heat of steam which is supplied from the steam generator into the cooking cavity defined by the inner casing.
In the above-mentioned conventional steam ovens, the interior of the inner casing is heated by the steam to a relatively high temperature. Therefore, to increase thermal efficiency and to prevent safety hazards caused by the hot steam, the conventional steam ovens must include an insulating material, which is provided between the inner casing and the outer casing, to prevent heat energy in the inner casing from leaking to the outside of the inner casing.
However, because the conventional steam ovens must cook food with the hot steam in the inner casing of the steam oven, the conventional steam ovens cannot use a material, such as a plastic material, as the insulating material.